


Scoundrel

by MissMontague



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela is like Leia, Angela likes tea, Awkwardness, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Grammarly is my beta, How Do I Tag, I saw the idea floating around, Jesse is a flirt, Jesse is basically Han, McMercy, Mei (mentioned), My First Fanfic, My non-overwatch friends liked it, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Star Wars reference, Tea, but it wasn't written, it's awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMontague/pseuds/MissMontague
Summary: No war, no crimes, just peace.At those times Angela Ziegler just wants some tea.(Posted on FanFiction.net and Wattpad as well as here!!)





	Scoundrel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Angel. This is the first fic I actually feel comfortable posting!  
> I saw the idea of McMercy as HanLeia floating around for a while, but you do not need to know Star Wars to read this!  
> I hope you enjoy!

It’s been a peaceful day at the American Overwatch Headquarters, which left the angel of the team, Doctor Ziegler, to nothing more than her own research. She couldn’t complain though since she was unable to really make much advancement for a while due to the lack of time.  
With her lab journal in hand, Angela made her way to the small kitchen, which seemed to be empty, making it easier for her to multitask without anyone or anything else distracting her from the task at hand. The young doctor grabbed the electrical teapot while re-reading her hypothesis from this morning. It seemed to make sense to her hours ago, but now it seemed to be missing something. She moved the teapot closer to her and went over to get purified water. Mercy couldn’t stand it when people used water from the sink. (*ahem* Jack *ahem*). Maybe it was just her own little thing, or maybe there actually was something actually fact-based. She didn’t know, nor did she really care. After pouring the liquid from the container, she set it onto the heater, while still not lifting her eyes from the paper, trying to find an error in her train of thought from hours prior.  
She reached for the tea itself, but the shelf felt empty. The tea was missing from the regular storage place. Mercy sighed, set down her notebook, mentally bookmarking where she stopped, and looked around for it, checking everything she could reach, but no luck.  
“Lookin’ for this?” Angela heard a familiar voice behind her and turned around only to find the cowboy holding her tea, just a little higher than she could reach. It must have been hidden on one of the top shelves. Of course, this was a cruel joke about her small form, how could she not have guessed that.  
Angela rolled her eyes, “haha, very funny, McCree, you got me. Can I have my tea now?” She asked, keeping her distance from him. She didn’t want to embarrass herself or punch him so this was a good alternative.  
Jesse smirked. Oh heavens, how much Angela hated yet loved that smirk. “Why don’t ya come and get it then?” He asked.  
Ziegler took a few steps closer to him and reached up for the small cardboard box that he was holding slightly above her. She struggled for a minute before with his free hand he took hers. His hand was rough and covered in scars, unlike her own. The Doctor’s hands were soft, almost perfect. Her cheeks turned slightly more pink from the contact. Mostly from the surprise of course. It totally did not happen because of the butterflies in her stomach that kept coming back whenever he was around, or when he was playing his guitar outside in the gardens. “Too short, ma’am?” He asked with a grin.  
“Don’t call me ma’am.”  
“Okay, Angel.” He replied. Still grinning.  
Angel. It was a nickname some rare people called her, but most of the time they felt awkward using it, so most people stuck to simply “Angela” or “Ziegler”. She didn’t pay much mind to being called an Angel, it wasn’t something that bothered her. On the other hand here was Jesse McCree, calling her an Angel. Or just calling her “Angel”. She couldn’t tell the difference sometimes. It didn’t matter though, in this case, she was ready to melt in his arms. Something about the way he said it made her heart skip a beat or two, even though she knew that wasn’t likely. After all, he wasn’t her type. Probably. Ziegler didn’t know if she even had a type. She never really got to fall in love before, unless her work and studies count.  
Feelings like this confused the Doctor. She wasn’t used to this. Lena said that she felt those butterflies when she was around Emily and called it love. She said that from the minute she saw Emily she knew she wanted to marry that girl. It was a story all of the heroes were very familiar with. In Angela’s case though, at first, she saw the man as just a friend or even an acquaintance. Short talks in the break room and communication during missions, but after he got shot into his shoulder and had to spend a few days with her, she felt different. She felt something.  
“You make some things so difficult,” Mercy said with a sigh. She told him that numerous times before. At times where he missed his physical check-up for months, causing her to almost hunt him down, or when he would smoke so much the glass around her office would turn from perfectly clear to translucent. Just like her thoughts around him.  
“I know I do,” the cowboy said, with the tea box still out of Mercy’s reach. “You could also be a little nicer though.” He continued, “I’m sure that sometimes you think that I’m alright.” He winked.  
He winked. Huh.  
“Occasionally…” Angela muttered, jumping to get the Tea box with her free hand, but he only raised it higher. Tall people. “When you’re not acting like a scoundrel.” She added, trying to free her other hand.  
“Scoundrel?”  
“Yes.”  
“So I’m a scoundrel now. I like the sound of that.” Jesse chuckles softly. He probably thought that the nickname fits him, even though it was kind of mean.  
Angela sighed in desperation, “Let go of my hand.”  
“Why should I?”  
“Because-” The doctor was left speechless, and what was there to say?  
“You’re tremblin’, Doc.” He still didn’t let go of her.  
“I am not. My hands are never shaking. That’s how I got the job,” She scowled.  
“You know what, Angel, I think you like me,” Jesse started. The simple words caused Angela’s cheeks to turn slightly brighter pink. She felt her heart rate spike. That was not what she was expecting. For a second, she forgets about the tea, and where they are, she just wants to kiss him. Simple as that. “You like me ‘cause I’m a scoundrel. You don’t have enough of those in your life.” He finished with a smirk. Now that just caused Angela to feel anger starting to boil inside her. So what if that was the truth, he didn’t need to know. He didn’t need to say it. Announce it to the whole world.  
"I do not,” Angela said simply, trying to calm down her own heart, “I happen to like nice men.”  
“Lucky for you, I am a nice man.” He said and put the tea box down, pulling the woman closer. She didn’t protest. He kissed her. It was soft and sweet, like a first kiss, but with something to it. A feeling, scent, his aura of smoke from cigars that the Doctor hated so much made it different from what she imagined.  
“Hey, Doctor Ziegler, I was looking for-” Angela heard a voice come from the door, followed by a quiet screeching like noise. She pulled away, catching her breath. “Ah yes, Mei, I’ll be right there.” She said, turning bright red as Mei hurried out without a word.  
Angela looked at Jesse with a small smile. He handed her the tea box. She chuckled awkwardly, “thanks.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how formatting works :/  
> Feel free to throw rocks and shoes at me if you didn't like it. Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
